In the Words of Madness
by XxSkullCandyxX
Summary: When WordGirl is captured by Dr. Two-Brains, he use a new ray that will make WordGirl disappear. A year later, some villains are killed from a mystery yet familiar killer that has powers to create madness upon Fair City to stop Dr. Two-Brains once and for all as revenge. Can Dr. Two-Brains and his henchmen figure this out before all of the villains and Dr. Two-Brains are killed?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello WordGirl Fanfiction readers, welcome to a horror story that will terrify you, frighten you, and will leave you breathless to a word in your tongue through out the story. I like to say this is the third story of my Apocalypse Trilogy and this is my first time writing for a WordGirl Fanfiction story. So let's the story begins.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Day of July 15 Pt. 1

"It was another sunny Friday at Fair City," announced the narrator. "Where everyone is outside playing, where there's no villains bothering to this day of July 15. The day two year ago, a memory from the madness. Madness that will never be forgotten forever."

Then there was a flashback to lead the day of July 15. Where it, the madness all started.

"It began taking place a the dark lair of Dr. Two-Brains," announced the narrator.

"Alright boys," said Dr. Two-Brain to his henchmen. "I'm going to built something that might have WordGirl a taste of her medicine."

"But boss," said the 1st henchman. "How can we build something that will let WordGirl taste her own medicine."

"Well, I might built a ray that WordGirl can't stop," said Two-Brains. "A ray that will mess her up with her own words. I also have a plan for her to have my revenge," he continued as he began to laugh with his famous evil laugh and went to work with the new ray.

"Meanwhile, at the elementary school of Fair City," announced the narrator as this now take place in the school. "Becky and Bob was working in art class with her friend Violet."

In the art class, Becky was painting a blob with random colors (even though the blob was not good also), Bob painting himself nicely, and Violet painted a sunny day with a farmland that remind her of her homr.

"Nice painting Violet," said Becky. "It looks so realistic that it could be so ubiquitous."

"I know right," said Violet. "What's ubiquitous?"

"Well, ubiquitous is something that is shown everywhere," defined Becky. "Like you painting. If you were famous and wealthy, that painting is ubiquitous."

"Oh, I get it," said Violet. "I also like your painting, it looks like..."

She couldn't think how to say that Becky's painting is also ubiquitous, but it's horrible.

"Looks like the blob in the movie, 'The Blob'," continue Violet.

"Aw thanks," said Becky before there was a alarm bell of the back in her ears. "Come Bob, we need... um... more art inspiration."

Then as she left out of site Becky turn to no other than WordGirl and Bob became Captain Huggyface and WordGirl fly away with Captain Huggyface on her to stop another crime.

"At the Jewelry Store," announced the narrator again. "Dr. Two-Brains was robbing The Jewelry Clark."

At the store there was no sign of the henchman and the mouse brain cheese loving scientist was threatening The Jewelry Clark with his ordinary cheese gun.

"Come man, just put the jewelries in the bag well you," said Dr. Two-Brains.

As the clark was beginning to put the jewelry in the back, WordGirl and Captain Huggyface has shown in the right time.

"Give up your robbery Dr. Two-Brains," said WordGirl.

"Oh okay," said Dr. Two-Brains. "I'll stop."

"Well?", asked WordGirl. "Make the Clark stop putting jewelry in the bag?"

"No," said Dr. Two-Brains. "Now boys."

Without warnings, WordGirl and Huggyface was zap to tear gas guns. As they were fainting away from the tears gas gun, the two henchman who has gas mask, tied them up and they put them in their van.

"Alright boys, it looks like step 1 and 2 are completed, now let's go the lair," said Dr. Two-Brains before they head their way to their lair.

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you guys like this, because I'm going to make more chapters that will terrify you, and will make you panic. My first WordGirl Fanfic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Welcome WordGirl Fanfiction readers, to the next chapter of one of the most terrifying tragedy stories you will ever read. Welcome to "In the Words of Madness."**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Day of July 15 Pt. 2; The Last Scene of WordGirl

"Back at Dr. Two-Brains' lair," announced the narrator. "WordGirl and Captain Huggyface are trapped to face their biggest doom."

WordGirl was beginning to open her eyes as she seeing Dr. Two-Brains and his two her henchmen push something covered in a sheet. As she was awaken, she stood up. Noticing that she's in a cell in Dr. Two-Brains' lair. Captain also began to awake up and notice that they are trapped.

"Hey," said WordGirl as she was a little dizzy. "What's going on?"

"Oh WordGirl," said Dr. Two-Brains with his two henchmen beside near something covered by the sheet. "You are in for a surprise."

"Dr. Two-Brains," said WordGirl in anger. "I shouldn't have known you were going to trap me."

"Well that's the way I do the business here kid," said Dr. Two-Brains. "And now you're going to face my new ray."

He grabbed the sheet and moved it away as he show his enemy the new ray he built. The ray was tall as him, the ray had a red tip on the ray, and it has a logo that show a across mark on WordGirl.

"Behold WordGirl," said Dr. Two-Brains. "My new ray. A ray that will vanish you out of here forever."

"You know Dr. Two-Brains," said WordGirl. "I'm not going anywhere. Even with your ray, because you will be in jail the time I get my hands on you."

"Oh boss," said the 1st henchmen. "She's sound mad. I'm a little bit frighten."

"Don't worry boys," said Dr. Two-Brains. "She can't get out of that cell. It's only cell that WordGirl can't get out. If she try to get out, there will a electoral reaction to keep her in."

"Well let's see about that," said WordGirl before she grabbed the cell bar.

As she did, a electoral reaction happened. It zapped her, causing pain through her as Dr. Two-Brains was preparing the ray.

"I told you so," said Dr. Two-Brains before he laughed a little and stopped. "Now WordGirl, as you are stuck in the cell, I'm finally going to put an end to your annoying hero days."

"Well then," said WordGirl. "I'm going to use every strength I got to bring you to justice."

As Dr. Two-Brains was aiming at WordGirl, she then grab the bars again. It was shocking her as she was trying to put the bars to block the ray. Captain Huggyface was in horror as Dr. Two-Brains was preparing to shoot his ray on WordGirl, who was torturing herself to get out.

"Say goodbye WordGirl," said Dr. Two-Brains before he shoot the ray out.

The ray was going to WordGirl in a second. As the ray was close to the cell, WordGirl then press the bars together in front her as she was suffering from getting shocked. Taking the ray instead of her as it blocked it. The cell the disappear into thin air.

"Oh no!", shouted Dr. Two-Brains. "Henchmen get her before she stop us."

As the two henchmen was going towards WordGirl, she then use her super speed to quick get the two henchmen and tied them upside down.

"Well Dr... Dr. Two-Brains," said WordGirl as she used most of her strength to get the bars to block her shot. "It looks like you run out of smart ideas. Get him Captain Huggyface."

Out of nowhere, Captain Huggyface tackled Dr. Two-Brains as another defeat from WordGirl.

"And so," announced the narrator. "Another save from WordGirl..."

"No is not!", shouted Dr. Two-Brains as he interrupt the narrator and throw Captain Huggyface up in the air.

"Huggy!", shouted WordGirl as she took flight to get Captain Huggyface.

As she was going to caught Captain Huggyface, Dr. Two-Brains then set the ray again and fire. When she caught Captain Huggyface, the ray was heading to them. WordGirl only chance was to throw Captain Huggyface away from the ray. As Captain Huggyface landed on the floor, the ray suddenly make a short glow. As the glow was gone, WordGirl was out of sight. Captain Huggyface, Dr. Two-Brains, and his two henchmen witness WordGirl gone and surprise was on each and everyone on faces.

"Boss," said the 1st henchmen. "You did it."

"I did it," said Dr. Two-Brains. "I can't believe I did. Boys, I'm now the ruler of Fair City."

"Oh no!", announced the narrator. "WordGirl is gone and now Dr. Two-Brains will be the ruler of Fair City."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello WordGirl Fanfiction readers and writers, to another chapter of one of the most horrifying, terrifying, bone-chilling story you guys will every read in your life, "In the Words of Madness." Before I begin, I would like to thanks those who read and review my story, so read and review more for this story. Now let the story begins!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Dr. Two-Brains' Control

"At the city hall," announced the narrator. "The major is given the key to the city to WordGirl. But what he doesn't know is WordGirl is gone."

"I, the major of Fair City," said the major. "Is given the key to the city for WordGirl."

The crowd of the citizen cheer as they expect WordGirl receiving the key to the city... again. But instead of WirdGirl's appearance, Dr. Two-Brains' van drove through the crowd and parked in the city hall. He then got out of the van with his henchmen and walk to the major.

"Thank you major," said Dr. Two-Brains as he snatch the key out of the major's hands. "For the key for the city."

"Hey! You are not WordGirl," said the major. "You're Dr. Two-Brains!"

"That's right," said Dr. Brains. "I'm Dr. Two Brains. And I have finally stop WordGirl."

"Ha, yeah right," said the major. "WordGirl can't be defeated by you, or other villains in the city."

"Well then, if you don't believe me, then look at this," said Dr. Two-Brains as he pull out a piece of cloth of WordGirl's outfit.

The cloth shows the yellow star WordGirl had on the outfit before being vanished by the mad scientist. The crowd of the citizen was in shock as they realize that he has destroy WordGirl.

"If you thought that is was shocking," said Dr. Two-Brains. "Then let me show you something else."

The two henchmen then took out Captain Huggyface in a cage and show it to the citizen. They citizen was even more shock that WordGirl's sidekick is also stopped.

"And now, I will be your ruler," said Dr. Two-Brains. " The city of Fair City. And other villains of Fair City, join me in a new faith, a new society, a new revolution to make to have everything we desire."

As he finish, the crowd began to panic as they ran away from Dr. Two Brains. He begin to do his evil laugh as he is official the ruler of Fair City. Through out the city, the villains heard the news and has join Dr. Two-Brains for his control of the city. As WordGirl is gone and Captain Huggyface is trapped, citizen locking their doors, citizen moving to another city, citizen crying as there's no one to stop this. There was no hope for anyone to stand up to Dr. Two-Brains.

"Well then," announced the narrator as he sob. "There no chance now to stop Dr. Two-Brains' control. Citizen begin to shot themselves in the head, in front of people. Villains beginning to steal everything they desire. And there's no WordGirl to stop them. So the only way to do is to adapt the control of Dr. Two Brains, or be with death. There's no way to stop him!"

Now Fair City has fallen as other villains began to steal everything they desire and cheese for Dr. Two-Brains and people staying at their homes. Not trying to stop them as everything is changing to the darken city.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, this is getting much worse and worse for the town without WordGirl. What will happen now to the city of Fair City, well find out at the next chapter of "In the Words of Madness."**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello my readers and writers, to another thrilled, breathtaking, terrifying chapter of one of the most scariest story you will ever read. Welcome to "In the Word of Madness."**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Magic Word

"Dr. Two-Brains was ruler of Fair City for eleven months and fifteen days," announced the narrator. "He also made new laws for the citizens to follow and got all villains to do one objective at a time."

Eleven months and fifteen days later, the city is trashed. Flames burning from stores, markets, graffiti tagged on brick walls through out the city, and people wearing the exact clothes as Dr. Two-Brains' henchmen always wear, green jumpsuits with Dr. Two-Brains' logo on their abdomens. Streets covered in trash with Tobey's robots walking through the streets as gurads in the city.

"In the city hall," said the narrator. "Dr. Two-Brains is in the mayor's office. Being ruler of Fair City for so long."

In city hall, there's Dr. Two-Brains, sitting in the mayor's office with his henchmen beside him, filled in cheese on the left and money or weath on the right for the other villains.

"Wow boss, look at this," said the first henchmen. "You defeated WordGirl and it's been what, almost a year for you being ruler of this city."

The second henchmen nodded, agreeing with the first henchmen for Dr. Two-Brains.

"Yeah, that's true," said Dr. Two-Brains. "But I never knew it would work this time. So long I missed that kid, we been good friends before. But now, I'm the ruler of this city, and I have everything I what. Now it's time for me to make an announcements for the citizens."

"Meanwhile, at the home of the Botsford," announced the narrator.

In the Botsford's house, Tim and Sally Botsford were looking at the photos of their daughter, Becky Botsford and their pet monkey, Bob Botsford at the kitchen. They sat on the table, crying and begging for them to come back.

"Oh Becky... Oh Bob...," said Sally Botsford as she began to cry when she said their name. "Becky, Bob, Becky, Bob."

"Oh honey," said Tim Botsford as he was whipping his tears with napkins. "It's been almost a year since they been missing. But, I think they might... might..."

"Might what?", asked Sally as she was whipping her tears with napkins.

"Might be... dead," said Tim as he shed tears.

"No! That can't be true!", shouted Sally as she began to shed tears as well. "My angels can't be dead!"

They both began to cry for the missing of once again, Becky Botsford, A.K.A WordGirl, and Bob Botsford, A.K.A Captain Huggyface. Sadness rose for Tim and Sally. TJ Botsford was looking at Becky's room. It was lock up with locks on the door with photos of Becky and Bob on it and a message written; 'Please come back soon. Please come back to your family.'

"Man," said TJ as he place his right hand on the door. "We had our rivalry for a long time. Now those our just memories to miss you."

As he was walking to the living room, the T.V. turn on and shown Dr. Two-Brains with another of his speeches.

"Look, it's Dr. Rat-Face," said TJ in anger from him defeating WordGirl.

The Botsford look at the television as it shown Dr. Two-Brains with an announcement.

"Hello citizens of Fair City," said Dr. Two-Brains. "I would like to say that's it's been almost a year since I been a ruler of Fair City. So I would like to thanks to those who's been listening to me. And to the villains who help me rule this city, you guys are invited to my first Ruler of 'Fair City Anniversary' to celebrate defeating WordGirl. Citizen are also invited, as you people will be in my service for the party."

Through out the city, all of the villains of the city got their invitation of the anniversary party delivered by Dr. Two-Brains' henchmen. They were full of joy to be able to come for the anniversary party. As the henchmen came back inviting the villains for the anniversary party, Dr. Two-Brains laughed as everything was becoming a fantasy of his.

"Alright boys," said Dr. Two Brains. "We just need to invite one more person."

"But boss, we already invited all the villains that are helped you already," said the first henchmen. "Did we forgot one more?"

"No, we just have one more person we still know is alive," said Dr. Two-Brains as they began to walk.

"As they walk to a room, they will invite someone that was a hero's sidekick," said the narrator.

They were walking all the way to a room that was opened twice a week in these years. As they entered, they met with the one and only, Captain Huggyface. The monkey sidekick of the Fair City's hero was in chains instead of the cage he was on when he saw WirdGirl gone. His suit was torn and a mess as it wasn't changed for this long time, and he had a translate-helmet on him eleven months ago when Dr. Two Brains couldn't speak monkey for these months.

"Hello there Captain Monkeyface, finish with your food," said Dr. Two-Brains as he said his name wrong. "I just came here to invite you for the anniversary of me being ruler of Fair City. Want to come?"

"Why would I come to a party full of villains," said Captain Huggyface from the translator. "You destroy WordGirl, you ruled Fair City, and now you want me to come. That will be a no."

"Oh, well then you're still going to the party because you'll be the entertainment," said Dr. Two-Brains as he dropped the invitation near Captain Huggyface. "You will come, no matter if you like it or not."

He laughed evilly loudly as he left Captain Huggyface stuck in chains, looking at the invitation of Dr. Two-Brains anniversary party. In front of him as Captain Huggyface was having deep thoughts of that moment when WordGirl save him, but not herself.

"I can't believe she save my life just to end hers," whispered Captain Huggyface. "I **wish** that she would come back and get him back. That would make him sorry, and if she did, then I **wish** for the her to influence the town to stood against him."

He then sat down and went to a deep sleep to keep calm from anger. But is his anger could give a sign of hope for Dr. Two-Brains to be stop.

* * *

**A/N: Well, it looks like Captain Huggyface might wish something that might change Dr. Two-Brains ruling days. What will happen to him, would Captain Huggyface wish might come true, find out at the next chapter of "In the Word of Madness.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Wow, it's a great day to live, but today is another chapter for the horror story, "In the Words of Madness." Before I began, I again would like to thanks the people who read and review this story, so continue reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Warning Note

"In the middle of the evening at the city hall," announced the narrator.

At the city hall, Dr. Two-Brains was walking to the his office that used to be the major's office. He entered the office room and sat down on his desk. He signed, feeling exhausted to do everything he ever desire. His henchmen came in the office room and saw Dr. Two-Brains sighing with depression and exhaustion.

"What's wrong boss? You have everything you desire," said the 1st henchmen with the 2nd nodding with agreement.

"Gosh, I have everything I wanted to desire boys. Power and cheese, yet I felt like this is getting too old," said Dr. Two-Brains in depression. "I don't understand that when you have everything you have, then why is something fresh turn to something rotten. It's like there's nothing for me to do, just rule this city forever."

"Well boss, there's another city near here you could rule," said the 1st henchmen. "Then you can get more cheese."

Dr. Two-Brains began to think about it. Ruling another city is like keep the same game going until there's no more to desire. Before he could responded, a brick crashed through the window. Almost hitting Dr. Two-Brains on his second/mouse brain.

"What the heck?!", shouted Dr. Two-Brains. "Who did that?! Check the window!"

The two henchmen look out the window, seeing nobody near the city hall. It could that the evening night being too dark to spot someone, or it might be throw from somewhere.

"There's no one outside, just the city and the moon," said the 1st henchmen with the 2nd henchmen nodding.

"Well who ever was it, they are going to pain for this," said Dr. Two-Brains in anger.

He looked at the brick and saw a paper tied with rubber band on the brick. As if it was a note for him to peek. He then grab the brick with his yellow gloves as he was analyzing it.

"What are doing boss?", asked the 1st henchmen.

"I'm analyzing this brick, it has a note," said Dr. Two-Brains as he was untying the note.

As he did, his henchmen watched as he was unfolding the note. It was written in red, not knowing if it's written with a red color, a red marker, or... blood. But it could be

* * *

In the note, someone wrote this that was threaten to Dr. Two-Brains;

**"She's back! She's still alive and out to get revenge upon you for you doing. In words, there will be madness, tragedy, and disaster to you and the others like you from the people who will listen to her words, and she will be the words of madness. She will be your death. She will be the last person you'll ever seen from your last... dying... breath."**

-From the anonymous writer

* * *

"What is that note from?", asked the 1st henchmen.

"I don't know henchmen, it's from a **anonymous** writer."

"What's **anonymous** boss?", asked the 1st henchmen.

"**Anonymous** is a description of a unidentified name," defined Dr. Two-Brains. "It's like nameless, unknown, and secret. But it seem that someone is trying to threaten me," said the frighten Dr. Two-Brains. "It's scaring me when I read it. I don't know what the writer mention of "she," but it's making me wonder if she means a person I know before."

"Well it's just a silly note boss, your the ruler and no one is going to stop you," said the henchmen with the other smiling and nodding again. "No one will hurt you as long you rule this city."

"You're right henchmen. It's such a-a silly note," said Dr. Two-Brains, within worried about the note inside. "You know, it's getting late. We should go to sleep and we could talk this over, alright?"

"Alright boss, then good night," said the 1st henchmen as the two henchmen walk out of the office.

"Well good night to you too," said Dr. Two-Brains before he close his eyes. Falling asleep sitting on his desk chair.

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh, it seems that Dr. Two-Brains is been warn. Find out what will happen next at the next chapter of "In the Words of Madness." And please read and review my story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Welcome readers and writers, to another shocking chapter of a terrifying story of "In the Words of Madness." I just like to thanks Deepizzaguy, for giving this story great reviews. It helps me appreciate this story for you guys. So continue reading and reviewing my story please. **

* * *

Chapter 6: A Dead Villain; Murder!

"Just another bad Monday morning at the city," announced the narrator. "Dr. Two-Brains will expect the unexpect as he will discover a terrifying news beyond horror!"

In the Monday morning at 7:00 a.m., Dr. Two-Brains was beginning to wake up on his desk at his office. The warning note beside him as he sat up from his chair with the sunlight hitting his face.

"Hey! Who turn on the light!", said the sleepy and dizzy Dr. Two-Brains.

He then stood up and walk out to the hallway as his henchmen was standing by the door and follow him.

"Good morning boss," said the first henchmen with joy. "Did you slept well?"

"I-I don't thinks so henchmen," said Dr. Two-Brains as he was still sleeping and dizzy. "It was hard for a guy like me to sleep on a chair. I was still thinking about that letter and it kept me wake for long as I could remember."

As he was heading outside, the so what confused citizen with his green sweatshirt underneath the green jumpsuit appear out of nowhere. Frighting Dr. Two-Brains wake and frighting his henchmen away from the citizen.

"Help!", cried the exposition guy. "One of the villains is... wait a second, is this the police station?"

"No, this is the city hall. My city hall!", said Dr. Two-Brains as he got his vigor back as himself in anger and awaken.

"Oh, sorry Sir. Two-Brains for interrupting," said the exposition guy as he was going to walk a way. "I should be going now..."

"Wait! You were saying about one of the villains," said Dr. Two-Brains as he was heading to the exposition guy.

"Please don't hurt me," said the exposition guy as he stopped and face him. "Am I in trouble?"

"No citizen, you're not in trouble. I just want to know what you want to say to me," said Dr. Two-Brains with the feeling of curious consuming him. "And hurry, I need to give a speech to the city."

"Okay then," said the citizen as he took a deep breath and announced his news. "One of the villains is... is..."

"Is what? Come on man, spit it out!", shouted Dr. Two-Brains as he was grabbing the exposition guy's collar.

"Missing! One of the villains is missing!", said the exposition guy as sweat was running down his face.

Dr. Two-Brains release his collar as he realize that a criminal is... missing. The two henchman went towards their boss as he was going to faint. They grabbed him as he his vigor was shutting down.

"Who's missing?", asked Dr. Two-Brains. "Which villains is missing in my town?!"

"The Learnerer!", shouted the citizen before he ran out of the city hall like a mad men.

"Wait! Do you know where is he?!", said Dr. Two-Brains as he was chasing him out of the city hall too. "Wait!"

The exposition guy then outran Dr. Two-Brains as he was tired to continue chasing him. As he looked at the city shinning from the sun, a mass of a solid suddenly fall at him. He was in pain as he was a landing to a fool.

"Hey watch where you're..."

Before he could finish, he saw a familiar body on him. He looked closely saw he saw red liquid covered on the body of... The Learnerer! He screamed and shouted as a dead body was on him like butter. He pushed off and was backing away from the body as he too was stained with the blood. His henchmen ran to him and got him up. He wipe the blood off of his henchmen as the town people also saw the horror. Seeing one of the villain who was murder from dismemberment. Chops and cuts shown all over the body, leaking blood out.

Then a another citizen who's also a man in Dr. Two-Brains' town suddenly appear with an bloody ax in hand, and the citizen starting running away. Blood running down from the ax like a trail.

"Someone stop that man", shouted Dr. Two Brains. "He's a murderer!"

As the man was running away, a gun shot was heard among the city. The police arrive in time as they aimed at the man with the ax, who was shot. The man began to crawl as he was too weak like a baby trying to move. As he did, the police shot him again, and this time, the man is shot dead. The citizen began to cried as Dr. Two-Brains was getting in to a trance.

"The town people saw the horror as Dr. Two-Brains did," announced the narrator. "And that's when the news about this was spreading out the city of Fair City, as the madness began from that moment."

* * *

**A/N: Wow, the most terrifying news and moment the city as ever experience. The narrator wasn't kinda about this chapter. Until then, wait to read another horrifying chapter of "In the Words of Madness."**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello there my wonderful readers and writers, to another chapter of "In the Words of Madness." Before you guys begin, I was trying to write this chapter many times, but the concept of the chapter was getting difficult to write. Then, I wrote this concept and it's better. Enjoy reading it now.**

* * *

Chapter 7: The News

"As the news was spread out through the city, Dr. Two-Brains was starting to have deep thoughts of the warning note from last night might be true," announced the narrator. "And for that, people wants to know if this could change his mind for being ruler of Fair City."

Dr. Two-Brains was covered in a blanket, for he was walking in his city hall with his henchmen beside as news reporters was beginning to stuff their microphone in front of his face, news cameras recording the scene, and flashes of photo cameras flashing before his eyes of the tragedy death of the Learnerer.

"Sir. Two-Brains, this is for 'The Big City Times'. Why would a citizen just murdered a villain in your account of ruling our city," said a male reporter who was wearing the same jumpsuit as everyone else.

"No comments," said the 1st henchman as the henchmen was pushing off the reporters.

"Hey Sir. Two-Brains, this is for 'The Daily Rag'. How did you not know if the Learnerer was going to die?", asked Scoops wearing the same jumpsuits too.

"We told you people that there's no comment... Wait! Are you too young to be a news reporter?", asked the 1st henchman to Scoops.

"I'm just reporting for our elementary school news," said Scoops before other reporters push him off to interview with Dr. Two-Brains.

As the henchmen was walking with Dr. Two-Brains, they made it to the office as the door was closed with reporters still wanting to get Dr. Two-Brains' respond.

"Boss, what are we going to do?", asked the 1st henchman. "There news reporters waiting for you to talk. They can't leave you alone. Should you tell them to just stop. You are the ruler of the city."

Dr. Two-Brains didn't answer, feeling scare to death for being silent. Facing down in depress and worry. It was a major problem for him. He's not going to be the same, for there was 'she' that could persuade people in words for him to give up being ruler of Fair City, or to die from vengeance.

"Boss, what are we going to do?", asked the 1st henchman as he was gripping his red beanie.

From that moment, he look up to his henchmen and stood up slowly. Feeling there's something he's going to said to answer the henchman's question. A chance we could hear what he's going to respond.

"You know what, you're right!", respond Dr. Two-Brains with joy. "I am the ruler of Fair City! I can stop this mess to not let this incident ruin my reputation."

As he finish, he walk to the door with full control of himself from the crime scene. The news reporters waiting for him to open the door to speak what he will do from the horror the town witness. When Dr. Two-Brains opens the door, they begin to gain up at him to hear what he's going to say.

"Sir. Two-Brains, the city wants to hear what you're going to do from the crime scene we saw earlier?", asked a female new reporters as microphone was on his face, and news cameras was on and rolling the see his respond.

"Well people, if I may...," said Dr. Two-Brains before he snatch the microphone away from the reporter. "I'm the ruler of this town, and no one is going to make me stop! I'm going to find out why this is happening to my fellow friends and citizen, and try to stop this threat. I need all of the police to investigate the crime we saw! Also, all of the villains of the city meet, me for our villain's group meeting in the city. Only villains!"

As he finish, a gun shot was heard. The citizen screamed and panic when it happened. The shot almost hit Dr. Two-Brains in his second brain. From that, he saw a male police officer with his office uniform like the other officers, instead of the jumpsuits, holding and aiming his gun to Dr. Two-Brains.

"Stop that officer!", shouted Dr. Two-Brains as the mad officer was going to pull the tigger on him.

Before the officer can do his deed, the other officers charged at the one insane officer. The mad officer try to shoot his own co-workers, but the other officers begin shooting him. The news cameramen catch the scene as Two-Brains snatch the camera to himself.

"Hurry!", said Dr. Two-Brains with fright as he drop the camera to the ground. Trying to get his fellow villain friends to the meeting quickly from his word.

* * *

**A/N: Well, how was it? Did you like it? Was it interesting for you, for there will be more chapters for "In the Words of Madness."**

**P.S: I'm sorry for taking long to write it. I was forgetting to write this story, for I was on break.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Welcome my thrilled and good readers and writers, to another chapter of "In the Words of Madness." Just to let you know that it's been a long time since my last update from one of my story. Also, I have a poll for you guys to check out. So, it's my greatest honor to say... let's the chapter begin!**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Meeting

"As the villains hear and saw the news, they head to the city hall for their villains meeting," announced the narrator. "This could take long to hear the villains' discussion, for this may not be their usual discussion on their meeting."

At the noon of 12:00 p.m., the villains like The Butcher, Chuck the Evil Sandwich Making Guy, and Tobey, with The Energy Monster, The Birthday Girl, Granny Ma, and much more, were heading to the city hall as the citizen of Fair City was taking pictures and news anchormen trying to get the villains to speak about this event but they were blocked by police force. Everything was getting out of hands as this event can't be let go. This could be the most shocking thing Fair City has ever known for yet.

The villains entered the city hall as the henchmen were waiting for their arrival.

"Right this way villains friends," said the 1st henchman as they lead the villains to the hallways that lead to Dr. Two Brains' office door.

As they entered the office of Dr. Two Brains', all of the villains saw dark in the office as the windows covered by the curtains. In the dark, there was light from the lamp of the desk, and Dr. Two Brains sitting on his chair. He has his eyes close as his hands was drumming the desk.

"So, I see you guys has come," said Dr. Two Brains as he look up to his peeps with just depression of the death of The Learnerer. "I hope we could have this moment to talk about the death of one of our fellow villain."

"Yeah, I can't believe someone would actually... murder a villain," said Tobey with just fear to hear the news earlier. "What can of sicko would just do it. It's despicable."

"Yeah, it's... disturbing to hear that kind of news," said Chuck with disgusted of the disturbing news he ever heard in his life. "I don't want to die now! I'm too young to die. We should put an end to this."

"Yeah. Why are we afraid of the citizens? They should be afraid of us!", rambled Lady Redundant Woman. "We're the villains that they couward away!"

"Now hold on Lady Redundant Woman, they are more of them, and there's less of us," said Dr. Two-Brains. "We need to be aware of them. They could strike anywhere, at anytime, for there's around the city. Now before this started to happen, I got a warning note from a anonymous person, and this person claims that there's someone who's making the citizens trying to kill us."

"Well who ever this 'person' is, we need to stop him or her to try to influence the citizens to try to kill us," said The Butcher with such anger in his blood through his veins.

"That person is a female," said the depressed Dr. Two-Brains. "A female might be the one who's whispering words to the citizens."

"Wait! Does that means WordGirl is... still alive?", said Tobey in relief.

"WordGirl? That can't be right," said Granny Ma. "She was gone when you zapped her with your ray. I know I'm old, but I'm not crazy to hear WordGirl still out here."

"I don't if it is or not, but we got to watch our backs, alright?", said Dr. Two-Brains as he stood up slowly. "We need to have contact to each other to make sure none of us is dead cheese."

"Alright then Two-Brains, we will watch our backs. And if one of us gets kill, then we need to stop this female at once," said Granny Ma as she lead out of the office with the other villains heading out as well.

The villains left with the office door opened as there was still people and anchormen trying to get a word from the villains. As the office door was closed, it was only Dr. Two-Brains and his henchmen in the dark office.

"Boss, what are we going to do if we can't get hold of the villains?", asked the 1st henchman. "What if this female has all of the citizens in her control?"

"I don't know henchman, it's happening too fast for my mouse brain," said Dr. Two-Brains in stress. "Just leave me alone for awhile please."

"Okay boss," said the henchman as the other nodded before the two henchman head out the office, so leaving the ruler of Fair City in the dark.

"As the villains and his henchmen has left him in his office, his paranoid brain begin to play tricks on his mind as he lost it," announced the narrator.

* * *

**A/N: Finally, I finish the chapter. It took long from being in school, but I have complete the chapter for you guys. Don't go yet, for there will be more chapters coming up on "In the Words of Madness." **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello long time WordGirl readers, to another insane chapter of "In the Words of Madness." Just to let you know that I just made another horror story in my collection. If you want to read it, then check out my profile and read my other horror stories.**

**Also, it's been a long time to write a new chapter due to school work. Now, I have been waiting to write this chapter, so let's start reading shall we.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Insane in the Mouse Brain Pt. 1

"As the villains and his henchmen has left him in his office, his paranoid mouse brain begin to play tricks on his mind as he lost it," announced the narrator. "In fright and confusion, the memories of his fellow foe has consume him."

Dr. Two-Brains was beginning to rub his pink eyes as he was exhausted to face these terrifying and unbelievable. Hearing voices of the crowd of horrified citizens, trying to get a word from the villains and wait for the ruler to announce more details of this problematic. It was like a virus, influencing some of the citizens to kill the villains and the ruler. He didn't know what to do but to sit there in his chair and try to relax. Relax to think of a way to stop this disaster. He leaned back, closed his eyes, and start to rest when a voice suddenly whispered in his ears.

"So you just going to sit there and try to think of your dirtiest scheme again," whispered a voice Dr. Two-brains recognize before. That voice he once hear before in eleven months and fifteen days before he ruled Fair City. "Or are going to turn the world into cheese."

"WordGirl?", he asked as he begin to open his eyes closely to expect who he think it is. "Is that you?"

As he opened his eyes, he saw WordGirl standing beside him. Beside him as she was the one who was whispered his ears. The one and only hero he defended.

"Who do you think it was? I'm the only one who know you as an enemy," said WordGirl in a devilish way. "Also, I'm the one who try to get through your mouse brain."

"But... but I stopped you?", said Dr. Two-Brains as he was confused to the hero. "I shot you with my ray. You shouldn't have come here!"

"Well I'm here aren't I?", said WordGirl when she was revealing herself in front of him. "Here's the thing Doc., you are going to stop ruling these defenseless citizen and getting the cheese you have gotten."

"Or what?", said Dr. Two-Brains as he stood up to her, face-to-face. "I have made this city my own now, and there's nowhere you can stop me for doing my ploy. You're just a allusion in my mouse brain.

"Alright then Two-Brains, you ask for it," said WordGirl before she snap her finger and suddenly, she disappear.

As she disappear, Dr. Two-Brains hold his chest as that surprised him in fright. Having a heart attack of a good surprise. He looked around and saw his henchmen standing tall. Even way taller than him, for Dr. Two-Brains fell on the mat of the office floor.

"What happened boss?", asked the 1st henchman. "Why are you on the floor?"

"It's nothing henchmen," said Dr. Two-Brains as he was trying to forget that allusion. "I was trying to relax when I fell, that's all. Can you guys help me get me up?"

As they listened, the henchmen grabbed Dr. Two-Brains and got him up. He then begin to walk to the window, seeing the crowd hold back like dogs in cages.

"What are we going to do boss. It looks like a... like a... Oh, what's that one words?", said the 1st henchman as he was trying to ask, but got stuck for a word.

"Tumult? It means a loud, confused noise, especially one caused by a large mass of people," defined Dr. Two-Brains for his henchmen.  


"Yeah, that's the word! Tumult," said the henchman in glee and the other henchmen nodded in silence. "But how are we going to stop this chaos?"

"Well fellas, you just gave me an idea. A idea that could help us figure out what's going to this crazy city," said Dr. Two-Brains evilly before he begin his evil laugh.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if was short for you guys to read, but don't worry, there will be more chapters coming their way on "In the Words of Madness."**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Welcome back WordGirl fans, to another shocking chapter of "In the Words of Madness." Before we get started, I have a lot of homework to do. I was about to do my homework yesterday, but I almost forget about FanFiction, so I decide to write it now and I'll do my homework after I'm done this chapter. Now let's read, shall we. ****  
**

* * *

Chapter 10: Insane in the Mouse Brain Pt. 2

"Dr. Two-Brains has an idea that might help him to solve this situation. An idea that might turn the tables around to prevent this madness from every spreading through the whole Fair City," announced the narrator with just determine that Dr. Two-Brains might have a chance to actually stop this madness like he said.

Dr. Two-Brains and his henchmen were walking through the city hall as the citizens of Fair City were still outside with cameras and outrageous curiosity to get answers from their leader. They continue walking through a pathway that lead them to going down to another floor that holds a hero's sidekick. They begin to walk down the wooden steps of the stairs as they were going to meet up with no other than Captain Huggyface.

"Boss, why are we going for the monkey sidekick?", said the 1st henchman as he was confuse to heading for the monkey sidekick.

"Well henchman, if those voices of words are coming from WordGirl, then we are going to her sidekick," said Dr. Two-Brains with just power as he felt when he use to face WordGirl in his past, but parish as he could imagine those few words he said back at his office with the evil double with the city's hero.

As they made it to the door of the room, Dr. Two-Brains reach out his left hand to the door knob. As the door was opened, they entered to the room with a great surprise.

"Alright Monkeyface, we need your...," he stop his sentence as he saw Captain Huggyface gone. "No! This can't be happening to me!"

The villain and his henchmen were stunned to see the monkey sidekick no longer in chains and the translate-helmet Dr. Two-Brains made for him was on the ground among with the chains broken and smashed to little pieces. Then, they saw a note on the center of the wall that looks like a note. Dr. Two-Brains begin to walk towards the note and began reading what written in red ink. Just like that warning note.

* * *

**So, I see you kept my monkey sidekick alive the whole time after my defeat, but now he looks like he was going to riot from your disgusted evil deeds. So now I'm really going to make you pay for his suffering, the town's suffering, and my vengeance. **

**-**From your death, WordGirl

* * *

He step back as he fell to his bottom with his right hand hold his heart as he felt like a sharp pain go through his beating heart. His henchmen ran up to him and got him up with their strength.

"Boss, are you alright?", asked the 1st henchman as he worried for his boss. "What happened?"

"Yeah, I'm alright," lied Dr. Two-Brains as in the inside of the villain, he was frighten, worried, and paranoid to face his death or try to save every other villain's life. "We need to get all of the villains of the city to try and stop this before we all going to die!"

They began running up to the stairs to try to make another plan. As he exit with his henchmen, there was no more towns people outside of the city hall. In fact, the citizens actually were heading to downtown.

"Where are they going boss?", asked the 1st henchman with such interest to head their.

"I don't know, but we need to find put was is going on," said Dr. Two-Brains as he exit the city hall and was following the citizens to downtown as his henchmen were behind him.

As they made it to downtown of Fair City, the citizens were looking up on a building. But this wasn't just a building, it was the building of Mr. Big's Business Incorporation. From the top, there was a figure that looks very familiar to Dr. Two-Brains until he realize who was on the top of the building. It was Mr. Big himself. People taking out there cell phones and taking pictures of Mr. Big on the top of the building. He was just standing at the edge as he looks empty as a statue.

"Big! What are you doing?!", shouted Dr. Two-Brains as he was trying to get through the crowd of the citizens. "Don't jump, you hear me!"

Nothing happen for time as Mr. Big thought he heard his friend, but there were voices in his head. The same voices that Dr. Two-Brains encountered. Voices that was making him quiet and suffering on the inside.

"Jump! You got to jump for you need to face the darkness of greed and wealth you want to chase down," said the same female voice that sounded devilish. "Do it!"

Then, the voices has consume him until the unthinkable happen. Mr. Big let himself go as he jump off of his building. Photos were taking, people were screaming, and Dr. Two-Brains was terrify as his body finally impact to the concrete floor. His body looked disgusting as his spine was sticking out of his back, his limbs were twisted, and his body was full of the pool of blood.

"No, another villain is dead," whispered Dr. Two-Brains as he felt depressed and horrified for his and the others life.

"Oh no! Another villain is dead. Dr. Two-Brains got to do something about this now before more lives will be conjure by the devilish thoughts of a former hero," announced the narrator before we end our readings here.

* * *

**A/N: Great! I finish the chapter. I hope this is enough for you to read. If the chapter is small, then I'm sorry. Well until then, be prepare for the next chapter of "In the Words of Madness."**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Well, well, it's been a long time to write you guys a chapter for this story. I'm sorry about that, I was writing fanfic for Gravity Falls and MLP, and I'm also busy with school work that made me forget about FanFiction, but I'm here and here is the new chapter you WordGirl has been waiting for. ****  
**

* * *

Chapter 11: The Whole City Is Mad Pt. 1

"Everything was now spinning in Dr. Two-Brains' head, for he has nothing to do to stop this madness from happening. It was getting the best of him, but his mind was still stable to not crack of his feeling to cry to all this," announced the narrator.

He was in a state of trance as everything was turning to a nightmare. It was not that long before the citizen of Fair City was seeing another person falling from the building. As they witness, the body finally impact to the hard concrete floor as this person face the same fate as Mr. Big did.

"Oh my God! What is going on?!", paniced a female citizen in fear as she is horrific to see another person.

"Sir Two-Brains, you can stop this right?", asked a worried male citizen to him. "You're our ruler. You can stop it, can you?"

Dr. Two-Brains had no answer to respond to the worried citizen. The only thing he could think of is trying to escape this city and head to another city to ruler instead of Fair City. As he was thinking for his escape, another person from Mr. Big business jumped off the building and landed on the hard street. Then another person landed on the street as well, and another landed on the concrete sidewalk.

"Why aren't you listening to me! Why are you doing anything you son of the...", but before the now panic citizen was going to finish, Dr. Two-Brains' henchmen push off the citizen to avoid Dr. Two-Brains from the citizen.

Every citizens was looking at Dr. Two-Brains and his henchmen as they are panicking from this sudden madness going on to their once peaceful city. They begin to run towards them as they try to get help from their leader.

"What is going on Sir Two-Brains?!", panic a women who was wearing a light blue shirt with white long sleeves in panic as the rest of the terrified. "Why aren't doing anything!"

A lot citizens came up to their ruler of their city as they are extremely horrify to have this madness going. This madness that should not have happen in Fair City. As citizens trying to have their ruler's help, but his henchmen was pushing them away to protect him from any dangerous action from any of the citizens.

Dr. Two-Brains and his henchmen were so lucky to be able to enter the city hall, for they were passing through the crowd of panicking citizens. Closing the door behind them and locking them up with lockers from the doors.

"What are going to do boss? There's like a rampage going on to the city," said the curious henchman as he too was worrying on the inside.

"I... I don't know henchman!", said the terrified Dr. Two-Brains as he was sitting on the floor, for he was rocking back and forth with his legs in front of him and his arms hugging his legs. "This wasn't suppose to happen this way. I can't believe I'm going down and letting the city crumble in madness from this... twisted and psycho side of... I can't even say her name, for it's hurting me more! I can't take it!"

There was silent in the moment of the heat until Dr. Two-Brains got up as he got an idea. An idea that came up in his mouse brain.

"Maybe an idea that might help him get this madness to end," announced the narrator as we continue to see Dr. Two-Brains walking towards his office.

"What are you doing boss?", asked the 1st henchman as the 2nd henchman was scratching his bald head in confusion.

"I'm trying to get the villains again. They didn't came the last time I contact with them or after that meeting I had with them," said the cheerful Dr. Two-Brains as he believe there might be hope.

Before he could call his fellow villain friends, the 2nd henchman turn on a television set on the office wall. As it was focusing itself, it shows "May I Have A Word?" with the three contestants and the host Beau Handsome. During the show, it shows the same design of the set, the design of the game, and with the audiences cheering for the contestants. Beau Handsome and the contestants was wearing the same clothes as they were without wearing the same jumpsuits like the audiences.

"Hey look, it's that one show!", said the 1st henchman as the 2nd nodded and smile, for they might been fans of the game.

"Henchmen! There's no time to watch television for this crisis," angered Dr. Two-Brains as he was trying to get a call from his villain friends. "Why aren't they responding?"

* * *

"Hello there, I'm Beau Handsome and this is...", he said as he held his long microphone to the audiences.

"May I Have A Word?!", shouted the audiences in excitment for the game to begin.

"It's not just that audiences, it's something else I like to play for our dear ruler of the city," said Beau Handsome as he was beginning to grin evilly.

* * *

"Boss? You might want to...", the 1st was going to continue, but was interrupt by Dr. Two-Brains.

"I don't have enough time to..", Dr. Two-Brains was about to finish his sentence when he saw something shocking from the television.

* * *

"We are playing, 'May I Have Revenge?'," said Beau Handsome as he present one of the villains of Dr. Two-Brains' peers in a table with metal chains wrapped on the limbs, upper body, and duck-tape on his mouth, for it was Seymour Orlando Smooth. "For this game, I'll show how to play."

He walk up to Seymour Orlando Smooth as he rise his microphone up in the air. In a split second, he strike his microphone upon Seymour Orlando Smooth's chest. Blood was splattering everywhere as the audiences were cheering for witnessing the villain's murder happening. The villain was crying as blood was running everywhere on his blue suit and his brown skin. It was only a few minutes before Seymour Orlando was no longer breathing.

"Arlight contestants, are you ready to play?", said Beau Handsome as he was grinning with blood on his face and suit, and his hair was a mess from that killing.

They nodded as they too pull out knifes with grins on their faces and blood on their faces from being in front of the killing.

"Alright Emily, are you ready to take the first challenge?"

"Yes I am," said Emily as she came up to Beau Handsome with a knife on her hands.

"To get your mystery price, to must stab..."

* * *

Before the show was continuing, Dr. Two-Brains turn off the T.V. from the control as he was breathing heavily and sweat was running down his face as he was afraid of his own death heading to him.

"So now, we have everybody in the whole city getting insane and being infecting by the words of madness, for the whole city to get mad," announced the narrator as we'll read this chapter here.

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you guys like this chapter, I got this based on a review I got in the beginning of this story from IsmaelandLuigi21. I also got this from one of my story as well from another cartoon archive. I was going to write more, but I have nothing else to write and need to work on my other stories, so I'm ending here. If it's short for you, then my bad. Until then, peace out my readers, for you'll wait for another chapter of "In the Words of Madness."**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello guys, welcome back to another chapter of "In the Words of Madness." It's been almost a month since updated a new chapter, for I was working on my education at school, and I was working on my other fanfiction stories guys may or may not know of. Well, I'm glad that I have this weekend and the Thanksgiving break to update this chapter. And now, let's begin reading this chapter, shall we.**

* * *

Chapter 12: The Whole City Is Mad Pt. 2

"Hello there, it's not a wonderful day in Fair City," announced the narrator. "Instead we have a day full of chaos and madness going on that the city is getting more aggressive than before."

The whole citizens of Fair City were driven into madness, for the town was quickly overrun by the citizens everywhere. With furious and insanity, the citizens began to destroy private properties, burning down markets and stores, and carrying signs with the pictures of Dr. Two-Brains and the other villains crossed off. Every citizens were outside, driven into the madness of the word they heard in their heads.

Back at city hall, citizens were at the doors as they are hitting the doors to breached in in the search of Dr. Two-Brains. Dr. Two-Brains and the henchmen were in the mayor's office, for they begin to board up the windows and doors for their protection.

"What are going to do boss? There's an angry crowd outside that wants to get us!", panic the 1st henchman as the 2nd henchman was nodding as an agreement.

"I don't know henchmen, but all of this madness is getting to my head! It's getting more worse for my brain could think of a way to stop this from happening!", said Dr. Two-Brains as he was holding his head as he had an headache going on.

As this was all happening to them, they heard the office phone ringing. Dr. Two-Brains and his henchmen were looking each other, for each of them were afraid to answer the phone call. Without any hesitation, Dr. Two-Brains reach over the phone quickly and answer the call.

"Hello?", he asked quickly. "Who is this?"

"Two-Brains, it's Theodore McCalister III! We're at Chuck's house as our hiding place from the citizens. Every citizen in Fair City has driven into madness, they capture every villains they seen and..."

"I know what they'll do Tobey, for I saw one of our fellow villain, Seymour Orlando Smooth getting killed on television," said Dr. Two-Brains miserably.

"Well, we need you to go to Chuck's house. We need you to help us figure out a way to get us off of this mess," complain Tobey as he was (yes I'm putting this) too young to die. "You have to help your fellow villain friends."

"Alright then, I'll meet you at Chuck's house!", said Dr. Two-Brains as he hang up the end of the call and was trying to think of a way to get through the madness crowds of people. "Gosh, I got to think of a way to get of this office without the citizens seeing me! This is a pain in my mouse brain for millions of times!"

"Boss, we can... no that sounds ridiculous," said the 1st henchman as Dr. Two-Brains heard his henchman.

"What?! What is it?! I need to hear your idea. I don't care if it sounds stupid, but if you have a idea, then let's hear it! First ideas aren't bad," said the insane Dr. Two-Brains as his eyes are wider than before and his white hair was messer than the first.

"Well... we could just dig underground...," said the 1st henchman awkwardly as his boss was staring at him for a moment or two. "I know, it's a..."

"Good idea!", shouted Dr. Two-Brains as the two henchmen were confused by his sudden acting of insanity. "You guys could dig. Remember how you guys manage to dig me out of prison, then you guys can do it again, but this time you guys are digging me out of the city hall. So get the shovels and..."

Before he could finish, the boarded office room beginning to shake as the citizens must have breach the city hall and now their are hitting the office door. Hands beginning to emerge through the wood and boards of the office door like zombies hungry for flesh.

"Coming out 'Two-Brat'! You aren't the ruler of this city anymore!", shouted a make citizen who was trying to break in the office.

"Get out there, you villain!", shouted a female who too was trying to breaking in the office. "We don't need you anymore!"

"Boss, what are going to do?!", asked the henchman in panic as more people were hitting against to office door. "They're going to break the doors and that will be the end of us."

"Now calm down dear henchman, just let me think of a way to get us out," said Dr. Two-Brains as he was looking all over the office to see anything they could get through.

As the rampage citizens were standing at the door for the office, they weren't being patients when they crash through the doors like a force that can't be messed with. From this, the citizens enter the office, but saw no sign of Dr. Two-Brains and the henchmen.

"Where did they go?! They should have been here right now. We heard them whispering in this office!", shouted another male citizen in anger from the madness in their souls.

"Well, I guess we have to keep searching! They got to be not far from here!", should a blonde woman as the crowd of the citizens left the office to kept their search on them. But what they didn't know, is their was an air shaft in the office, and Dr. Two-Brains and his henchmen were in there as their hiding place.

"Oh that sneaky Dr. Two-Brains. He also has to run and hide like mouse he is part of," announced the narrator. "Let's hope he and his henchmen don't get stuck in a mouse trap."

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? Was it good, bad, or just average. Just review it to give me your comments or opinions about this story, and don't forget to favorite or follow my stories or me. Until then, I'll see you guys in the next chapter of "In the Words of Madness."**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Welcome back WordGirl fans, to another twist chapter of the scariest and horrifying WordGirl horror fanfic you have ever read, "In the Words of Madness." I can't believe everybody read this story much that you guys gave me great reviews on this story. I would like to give a very special thanks to Deepizzaguy for liking this story so much and all of you for reading and liking the story. So let's read, shall we. **

* * *

Chapter 13: The Whole City Is Mad Pt. 3

"Through out the evening of Fair City, the citizens are hunting down for Dr. Two-Brains, his henchmen, and the other villains within the evil words WordGirl may have in store for them," announced the narrator. "Every citizens who are good are now getting infected beyond their minds, so more of the citizen in Fair City will search at nothing for Dr. Two-Brains. Why are good people becoming mad?!"

The moon was up, the stars are glowing, but Fair City has become more aggressive upon it's unimaginable affection beyond the madness happening. The whole town was blacked out as there are no power among the city. Citizens are now having torches with the orange and yellow flames lighting up the streets, pitchforks ready for them to strike at their target, and chains being drag to the concrete streets to capture them. Evening the police officers was helding their guns and pitchfolks as they're also driven into madness.

At the backyard of Chunk's house, there was a hand emerging through the ground. In the standards, a figure emerge out of the ground with his henchmen still trying to get out of the hole one by one. Dr. Two-Brains wipe the dirt off of his lab coat as he smell the air he never had the chance to smell it since the insanity began.

"Finally, we got out of the city hall for good," said Dr. Two-Brains as he was breathing heavily with exhaustion. "Now we can meet up with Tobey at Chunk's house."

"It's the good thing we dogged up to his backyard, or else we would have trouble in our way, right boss," said the 1st henchman in joy as the 2nd henchman nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, that's right henchman," responded Dr. Two-Brains with a smile on his face as they head to the back door of Chunk's house.

They head to the back door as they could hear the citizens cried in rage they have never heard before. Screaming and laughing loudly as it made them in shivered fear to the citizens. Dr. Two-Brains gulp in panic as he touch the doorknob and turn it, in which the back door was open.

They enter the house as the henchmen closed the back door and lock it up. They then walk to the living room, in which they see the green colored walls surrounding the area and the villains who was in the room. There was Tobey, The Butcher, Chuck, Lady Redundant Woman, and Ms. Questions, sitting on the couches wait for Dr. Two-Brains' arrival. As Dr. Two-Brains step in the living room, all eyes was looking at him, with tears and terror on their eyes.

"Why is this happening?! What kind of people would to this to villains?! I can't think of anything to ask then except for asking what is going on!", panicked Ms. Questions as she was gripping on her hair and her eyes was widely awake. "What are we going to do?!"

"This is the worst thing that ever happen to us," said Chuck as he too was panicking with his heart beating like a drum. "We have good citizens we once knew as just people are turn into monsters! They evening took my mother and Brent! I didn't know what to do except for running away and hide here with you guys."

Chuck begin to cry in sorrow as Tobey was patting at his back for his lost. The Butcher was looking out the windows for the look out from the citizens in the night. Outside, the citizens were looking everywhere through the neighborhood to search for the villains. The citizens are now different as their skin are gray, their eyes are shaded with purple, and their eye color are yellowish-red. Their clothing were splattered with red blood and their teeth were sharp like devils.

"You guys, they're coming this way!", announced The Butcher as all the villains are alert.

Tobey then walk to the window where The Butcher was and look outside as well. As Dr. Two-Brains was watching Tobey looking out the windows, he saw his eyes was wide open in shock as if he seen a ghost.

"What's wrong Tobey?", asked Dr. Two-Brains as he was concern what Tobey is witnessing. "What's going on outside?"

"I see... I see...", said Tobey as he was lost in his thought what he's seeing. "This can't be possible."

"What's possible?", asked Lady Redundant Woman as she was getting terrify on what Tobey is seeing.

"I'm seeing...", before he can finish, pairs of hands with sharp nails emerge through the glass of the windows, in which the hands grab hold of Tobey.

"Tobey!", shouted The Butcher as he grabbed Tobey out of the window away from the hands and begin to form meat products to his hands. As he did, he then begin to shoot the meats products to the pair of handset th anger and fury in him. The hands then avoid the meat and he continue to shoot the meat products on the window before it was blocked.

"Are you alright Tobey?", asked Ms. Questions as she walk towards Tobey to see if he was alright.

"I think so Ms. Questions, but I can't believe what I saw," said Tobey as he covered his face with his hands. Whipping off the sweat he had on his face from the frighting event.

"Tobey, what did you see?", asked Dr. Two-Brains as the villains were waiting for Tobey's answer.

"I... saw... WORDGIRL!", shouted Tobey as he pointed a familiar figure out the other front window. The villains look at the direction Tobey was pointing as they saw WordGirl with a sinister look she gave to Dr. Two-Brains awhile back.

"They're here everybody! Capture the villains for your freedom! Fight for your vengeance! Kill for your safety!", shouted WordGirl as she flew away, and more citizens was heading to the front door of Chunks house to follow her command through the words of madness.

"Oh no! Dr. Two-Brains and his fellow villain friends are found and now WordGirl is control the situation. How long will this madness continues?!"

* * *

**A/N: Wow, it took me a long time, but I finish it. Was this chapter good, bad, or average? Review, favorite, or follow the story to support and continue it's legacy. Also, favorite or follow me to check out my profile and my other stories I have written. **

**Bye the way, we need to write some more WordGirl fanfic stories. We are a little bit to the bottom, and that's not helping the show to continue what it is, a great show. So come on, let's continue writing stories to have more fans of the WordGirl legacy and fandom. Until then, I'll see you in the next chapter, bye-bye. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello there WordGirl fans, welcome back to another chapter of one of the best horror story this cartoon archive has ever read, "In the Words of Madness." Sorry if I'm taking long to update my chapters, I was just writing and updating chapters from other stories for other cartoon fans. So let's just sit back and relax, for we must begin to read the chapter shall we.**

* * *

Chapter 14: The Whole City Is Mad Pt. 4

"Windows were shattered, the front door was being broke through, for Chuck's house was being attack by the citizens who are in to the words of madness. Madness that filled the citizens and the beloved WordGirl to have dark vengeance against Dr. Two-Brains," announced the narrator before the chapter begins.

The citizens begin to use the pitchforks on the door to try to break in, yet the citizens with the torches and chains was stay put for the villains to get out of Chuck's house. The citizens stab the pitchforks in rage and furious to try to breach in. The rest of the citizens was shouting at them for their motivations to capture the villains.

"Come on, get those heartless villains! They need to pay the price! Especially Dr. Two-Brains for making our beloved hero suffered! Now is their turn to suffer as much as she did!" shouted the citizens with the torches and chains.

Back in Chuck's house, the Butcher was shooting the meat products on the front door and the front window, for the citizens was trying to break in the front of the house. The rest of the villains was preparing themselves in the living room to face the dangerous citizens. Each villains got their equipment settle, with Chuck having his squirt bottles of condiments ray with ketchup, mustard, and mayonnaise bottles, Tobey with his robot remote control, and Ms. Question with her question mark surf-board. Dr. Two-Brains realize that he nor his henchmen has any weapons of their own to be prepare to face the citizens.

"Excuse us, but my henchmen and I don't have anything to protect ourselves with. How are we going to get away with all of the citizens in front of the door?!", he complain in fear to have to defend his life. "How are we going to get out of here with those monsters out there?!"

"Calm down Doc, I have a cheese gun with me," said Chuck calmly as he was getting his ray ready in action. "You can use it against someone so that they could be stuck with the cheese I made. There's an ingredient I add that could be so stuck, nobody can't get out of it."

Chuck pull out a ray similar to his with a cheese bottle condiment attach in it. Dr. Two-Brains glance at the ray as he reach for it and grab it for his protection. His henchmen look at him curious with the ray as he was still staring at the ray. From the start of the madness happening, he never had the time to use any of his gadget, yet he has a gadget in his hands to now protect him.

"Come you guys! I can't keep this up if there's more citizens keep stabbing my meats," said the Butcher as he continues to shoot his meat products to the front view as there was pitchforks emerging through. The citizens are being closer to be able to break in.

The citizens outside continue to stabbing the damage door and windows, for they were stabbing through the meat products as well. Back inside, the villains were standing beside the Butcher as they got their equipment ready and prepare to escape from the citizens.

"So here's the plan. I will get my robots to block enough citizens for you guys to be able to get away from them," said Tobey as he was in a professional tone. "Remember, use you equipments to protect yourself as well. There are all of citizens based on my hypothesis for my robots to handle."

"Excuse me Tobey, but what is an hypothesis? I think we discuss this word before, but it think I forgot," asked Chuck as he has forgot the word hypothesis.

"Hypothesis is a proposed explanation for a phenomenon. It could be spelled as hypotheses in plural," explained Tobey in hypothesis. "Ms. Question, you will be able to use your surf-board question mark and everybody must be on it to be able to get out of Fair City once and for all."

"Wait... We're not going to do something about this madness?", asked the 1st henchman as he was stunned to hear the plan for their escape. "We can't just leave the citizens to suffer this happening to their minds."

"Henchmen, you got to understand that we can't save the citizens lives. We're villains and we only save ours," said Dr. Two-Brains as he place his hands on their shoulders for comfort. "Come henchmen, WordGirl already have them turning into rough savages. We got no choice then to get out of here."

"Alright boss, we understand ," said the henchman as both henchmen put their heads down in shame. Dr. Two-Brains know deep down, he too was doing the wrong thing to just leave the madness of Fair City.

"Well then, I guess we have our remaining villains to be prepare for an escape. Is there actually a way to work things off in a different way? Could they just leave the citizens to suffer within the words of madness," announced the narrator before we end the chapter here.

* * *

**A/N: Well, it was quite short then I thought. I also put the word of the story, in which is a word that has been defined in a chapter. So is there another way to release the citizens from the madness, are they going to escape carefully as plan, or they will be another victims beyond the madness of WordGirl?! Until then, I'll see you in the next chapter of "In the Words of Madness."**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Welcome back WordGirl fans, to another chapter of "In the Words of Madness." Before we start, I want to say that I'm sorry I haven't been working on this story lately. I was too busy working on my stories so much, I almost forgot about this story again. If you want to check out my stories, then visit my profile on the horror stories I have written and read the scariest and the terrifying stories you'll ever read.**

* * *

Chapter 15: Getting Away

"Alright audiences, this is the chance the villains might get out of Chuck's house," announced the narrator. "Let's just hope they could get through the citizens first to achieve getting out of there."

Just like that, Tobey turn on his controller for his robots to emerge out of his house. The robots head to Chuck's house as the citizens turn to see the giant robots heading towards them. The citizens begin to throw their pitchforks and torches at them. The robots didn't have the effect from the fire on the torches and the pitchforks couldn't stab through their metal skin. The robots then walk up to the house as they begin to sit down quickly, making the ground shake like a short earthquake.

When the robots sat on their position, the villains leap out of the front door. Dr. Two-Brains and his henchmen begin to shoot at the mad citizens with their cheese ray. The ray didn't hurt the citizens, but they are stuck in the cheese that became frozen like stone, struggling to try to break free. Chuck's ray is the same thing, except his ray uses ketchup, mustard and mayonnaise. The citizens still struggling to get out of the dried condiments, just shouting and screaming in anger with their weapons in their hands. Some try to make a sneak attack, but they weren't able to pass the robots, for which they push them off with all focus from Tobey control.

Tobey was using his controller to make the robots protecting them from their escape plan as he was beside the Butcher and Ms. Question. The Butcher was shooting all kinds of meat products he could think of out of his hands. Some citizens would always be caught from the amount of meat, yet most had the meat stab to the pitchforks or burn from the torches before they couldn't handle too much meat. Ms. Question on the other hand, was pushing off most of the citizens with her question mark board. Some citizens was going to strike, but the Butcher push them off with his meat products.

"Ms. Question, you got to use your powers now!", said the Butcher in frustration as he is trying to get the citizens away from him and the group. "We can't do this alone!"

"I don't if my powers will work on them," said Ms. Question as she is also using her board to push the insane citizens away. "WordGirl's power is too powerful for me to get people confused in their minds! All they have in their minds is what WordGirl is telling them! What if they don't work? What if they're too weak for them?!"

"Then still try Ms. Question. Every villains counts on this plan," said Tobey as he was using the controller to make the robots push off the citizens away from them. "You got to try at least."

This is where Ms. Question knew that in the state of panic, she got to try to use her powers to defend herself. She look at one female citizen running to her with a pitchfork. She close her eyes and release the question marks out from her mid-section from the question mark in her costume. The marks hit the citizen to the head, only to look confused.

"What am I doing?", asked the female citizen who look around confused and then look back at Ms. Question. "Why do I have a pitchfork? What are the rest of the citizens trying to get you villains?"

Ms. Question grin as she begin to shoot everyone her question marks. Each marks manage to hit every citizens attacking. Getting them confuse and question about what's happening. Every villain saw her power taking over WordGirl's power out of the citizens. Dr. Two-Brains saw this as the only chance he, his henchmen, and his villain friends could survive from the citizens in WordGirl's control.

"Keep going Ms. Question! You're getting their humanity back!", shouted Dr. Two-Brains as he look around to see almost the whole citizens of Fair City going back to normal.

As it took a while for them to get all the citizens back to normal, all of the citizens are back to normal, yet they try to figure out what was happening. The villains gone over joy to stop the citizens from killing no more villains.

"We did it!", shouted Chuck in celebration. "We got everyone by to normal, we're still alive, and WordGirl can't..."

Before he could finish, the robots begin to be tear to pieces as color of gold swooping through the robots. Each pieces being smashed, damaged, and destroyed. The robots the fell to pieces, causing every citizens to be terrify and scare to run away from the pieces. When all of the parts of the robots fell to the ground, a figure land at the middle of everybody's views. This was non other than the evil WordGirl.

"Hello there dear villains," said WordGirl in a sinister voice that the citizens became aware of her. The villains became afraid of her standing before them. "I must say Ms. Question, I thought you were weak. I guess I was wrong."

Ms. Question was backing away from her spot, but the evil hero went towards her in a quick speed. WordGirl was grabbing her on the collar of her costume, making her most frighten in her villain life.

"Yet, I don't like to be...", before she could finish, she was covered in cheese out of nowhere.

Dr. Two-Brains was holding the cheese ray up and still towards where WordGirl was standing. He was in horror to stop WordGirl from killing another villain before his very eyes. "Come you guys. We need to get put of here!"

The villains ran to Ms. Question, which she place her question mark board. The board begin to float by itself, making everyone getting on it. They fly away from the spot they were at. As they left, WordGirl was break free from the dried cheese as frustration was in her eyes. "Well, it looks like we're going to play hero and villains."

"Well then, we going to have a wild goose chase after this part, but that's the end of the chapter of the madness in the greatest hero ever," announced the narrator before we finish reading the chapter. "Now we have terrified citizens looking at the deadly hero trying to kill the villains. Well this is going to be interesting for you audiences to witness."

* * *

**A/N: Well the narrator is right, this is the end of the chapter. I'm sorry that it's short, but I'm saving the wild goose chase in the next chapter. I want to thank you readers and writers to read this chapter and the story. It means so much to me, and be prepare for the next chapter for "In the Words of Madness."**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: ****Hello there WordGirl fans, remember me? I'm XxSkullCandyxX, the author who just wrote the new chapter of one of the top WordGirl horror story called, "In the Words of Madness." I want to say thank you guys for reading this story. I wasn't suspecting this story to have 37 reviews in 14 chapters, that's like a greatest accomplishment ever. I hope you guys continue this, because I believe we're almost getting to the end.**

**By the way, I want to answer a question from**** Toxic Moments. You asked me if WordGirl was dead and is her spirit is causing the madness. Well no actually, it's just her being evil from the zap from the ray Dr. Two-Brains used. I don't want to ruin the story for you guys, so let's wait towards the ending of the story. Now let's start reading, shall we?**

* * *

Chapter 16: A Wild Goose Chase

"Welcome back audiences, for this is another exciting chapter for this horror story. The last we left out, we witness Ms. Question starting to change the citizens that were in WordGirl's control back to normal. From this, the villains finally changed all of the citizens back to normal, but the evil hero then try to stop them. Now the villains are in a get away from WordGirl to not be on her death list. So let's see how they are doing," announced the narrator before the scene begins.

The villains were on the question mark board, getting away from the revengeful hero of Fair City. The citizens are terrifying to witness something so scary, they couldn't believe it in their eyes. The Butcher was trying shooting out meat products to slow down the angry hero. Horror was in every villains faces, especially Dr. Two-Brains, for he knows this could be his time to pass away in a horrible. He didn't want to be kill for what he did 11 months ago.

"Can this thing go any faster?!", shouted Dr. Two-Brains to Ms. Question in a panic. "We can't let her catch up to us. We are going to be dead!"

"Alright Two-Brains, you want fast? You gotta hang on now!", said Ms. Question as she was going to be ready to set the speed a bit higher.

For the moment, the rest of the villains didn't suspect the speed increase in a split second. Tobey was now holding on for hope sakes on the board with the henchmen holding on to it as well. The Butcher was also holding on with one hand still shooting the meat products to the evil WordGirl. The citizens below them were stunned to see the villains now holding on for dear life. Some took photos on the scene to witness something they have never seen on their peaceful town.

The evil hero only grinned to see the fellow villains try to get away with her. She only know that she could catch up to them and kill them for revenge. "Did you villains really think that you can get away with me?! I know that every time we do this goose chase, I always got up and send you to jail. Now this time, I'll send you to your death!"

"Not if you like the taste of my meats!", shouted back the Butcher as he begin to shoot large meat products.

The evil hero begin to dodge each meat passing their way. It was only good dodging for a few seconds before she felt a meat product hit her face. This create anger in her to have something small hit something that used to be respectful to Fair City. Though she want to grab the meat off of her face, she then felt a lot of meat grabbing hold of her, creating more weight for her to not handle as she thought she would.

Dr. Two-Brains turn to see WordGirl falling in a pile of meat on her. He then look at the Butcher with a smile on his face as the Butcher smile at him too to be able to slow down WordGirl. They were only happy before the evil hero came back as she manage to push out all the meat off her. The hero now has fury and rage in her eyes, chasing them quickly now. The two villains were now afraid, with the Butcher continue shooting his meat products, and Dr. Two-Brains now starting to shoot his cheese ray.

"What are we going to so now doc?! We have WordGirl still chasing us! I don't want my life to end right now!", said the Butcher in a panic of fear, still shooting meat products.

"Come on boss, we need to hide from her. We can't keep this up if she's still going to chase us around through the whole city!", panicked the 1st henchmen as he too was also shooting the cheese ray.

Dr. Two-Brains had no idea what to do in this situation. He was very stuck to say or do something to help his friends avoid being next being WordGirl's next victim. He need to fix the mess that has been causing the madness to his friends and to the city. He has to fix it one way or another. It was quiet to his thinking upon his thought to find the way to stop WordGirl for being possessed with just evil in her.

"Ms. Question, can you take us to my laboratory? I believe I might have a way to put an end to all the madness we villains face," said Dr. Two-Brains as he begin to grew an evil grin for himself. "WordGirl, you will be stop for what you have done to us villains."

"Dr. Two-Brains, I don't know what are you going to do or thinking about, but I hope you have a great plan!", said Ms. Question before she starts to speed up the question board.

"Well, it seems Dr. Two-Brains has a plan for WordGirl that might stop the madness she has created in Fair City. Let's just hope they get to the laboratory in time before WordGirl might get them to your doom," announced the narrator before the scene ends.

* * *

**A/N: Now my fellow readers, we are going to see what Dr. Two-Brains has in his head to stop WordGirl. I hope it's not too short, yet I want to have the story to get at least 20 chapters. Again, thank you so much for reading and reviewing my story, I hope you guys have a great time read this story. So just review, favor, or follow my story, and I shall see you in the next chapter of "In the Words of Madness," Bye-bye!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Welcome back everyone, to another chapter of the intense story of the WordGirl archive, "In the Words of Madness." For this chapter, I'm going to give a surprise twist in the story that might help you guys why WordGirl is so devilishly evil. That's not all, someone is going to appear in this chapter that is going to help the villains find a way to stop the evil WordGirl. Let's read, shall we?**

* * *

Chapter 17: Captain Huggyface is Here to Save the Day

"Last time on this story, we have Dr. Two-Brains telling Ms. Question to head to his labotorary. This could mean that the doc has a plan that could try to stop WordGirl to kill them before time runs out for our beloved villains. Let's see for this next chapter of the gruesome take of WordGirl," announced the narrator before the scene begins.

Ms. Question guide her question mark board towards the dock, where she knows Dr. Two-Brains' labotorary is located. The dock was abandon for almost a year now because of Two-Brains being the major and ruler of Fair City. There was nobody near the docks, yet she hopes Dr. Two-Brains knows what he's doing to try to stop WordGirl. She kept looking around to check where his labotoary, but the board suddenly stop in mid-air. She look behind to see the rest of the villains terrified beyond imagination to see WordGirl holding the dot of the question mark board.

"That was quite a chase you gave me there," said the evil hero in amused as she was grinning evilly. "But you weren't fast enough to lose me. So now I'm going to-"

Before WordGirl could finish, a figure slam to her on her mid-section to make her let go the board. Ms. Question then went down to the dock to get to the labotoary. WordGirl was also heading down, but she was falling with the figure in her. As she was falling, she finally land at the hard concrete floor. The figure let go of the hero as the hero slowly got up in pain. She took a glance at the figure, only to be surprise on what she was seeing who drop her to the floor.

"Captain Huggyface?" she could only say seeing her favorite and cute monkey sidekick.

Captain Huggyface didn't have his monkey translator Dr. Two-Brains made on him, and he was wearing another pair of his costume. It was much cleaner than the costume he was wearing for almost a year now, yet it had some improvements. The blue portion of the costume was brighter, the red portion of the costume was darker, and he had two gold thunders across his chest. He even had his helmet brighter and have a yellow cape behind him with two other thunders on it. On top of that, he looks a bit taller and muscular.

"This is not the WordGirl I know," he magage to say from his monkey language. "This is not WordGirl who helps the citizens in a peaceful matter. This is not the WordGirl who's kind to her enemies. This is not WordGirl, and this is not the Becky Botsford I know."

WordGirl look at Huggy confused at first, but she suddenly laugh like if someone told her a funny joke. "Huggy, I'm still WordGirl. I'm still the same Becky that saved you from that son of the rat of-"

"No you're not! You are someone else! Someone much more evil than I ever seen before," suddenly spoken Huggy with such anger in him. "You... are... not... Becky."

"Well then..." the evil WordGirl walk towards Huggy as he back away from her. "I guess you're smarter than I thought."

In that moment, the evil WordGirl try to hit Huggy in a quick speed, yet the sidekick flip out of the way. She try to do it again, but Huggy then grab her fist and swung to kick her on the chin. The evil hero fell to the ground, yet the monkey sidekick jump on her stomach, making her groan in pain as blood emerge out of her mouth. But it wasn't red blood, it was black blood. He then grabbed her arms and throw her surprisingly to the oceans of the docks. He took a breath before the evil WordGirl appear several feet away from him. The ocean water dripping down on her red costume, with anger in her face staring to Huggy.

"You know, I thought I could convince you to be my sidekick!" she said with the anger as she slam her fist to her palm. "I guess I didn't convince you enough. So I'm going to make sure you'll die in a slow, painful death."

"Well then..." Huggy said as he put one of his to his face and move all his four fingers. Telling the evil WordGir to bring it on. "I guess you're going to have to come and get some monkey for that."

"Well what have we here. The truth of WordGirl's suddenly change of her characteristic has been answer. This is the evil opposite of WorldGirl! Captain Huggyface is back and stronger than ever, but will he be able to defend the villains and himself for the right amount of time? We will see in the next chapter of this story," announced the narrator before the scene and the chapter finished.

* * *

**A/N: Surprise! I know it's quite short, but at least you enjoy reading something from a story. Huggy is back in the hero business and now he is going to do everything he can to defend the villains from the evil WordGirl. So is Huggy going to win in this fight, or will he fall to protect the villains. You will see what happens next at the next chapter of "In the Words of Madness."**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hello there, and welcome to another chapter of "In the Words of Madness." Well, as you guys know, the story is close to be finish in quite sometime now. I like to thank you guys for the support and reading and reviewing the story. I always enjoy reading your guys reviews, it means so much to me. Let's start reading the chapter, shall we?**

* * *

Chapter 18: The Good Sidekick vs. The Evil Hero

"Last time on this story, Captain Huggyface saved the villains from the clutches of the evil hero WordGirl. When our favorite sidekick prevent the evil hero from doing her deed, he realize that the WordGirl he's now facing is a evil opposite of the fellow hero. Now, Captain Huggyface must fight this evil opposite to keep the villains safe. On the other hand, Dr. Two Brains has gone to his labotorary to plan his strategy to stop the evil opposite at once, but for now we will witness the fight between the good sidekick and the evil hero," announced the narrator before the scene starts.

The evil WordGirl was still up in the air looking down at the monkey sidekick. She knows she will kill him of it means anything to the former good hero WordGirl. As the evil hero was still looking down, she quickly fly towards the monkey sidekick. She moved her fist to the front, but Huggy dodged and pick up his hindlegs to kick her on her back. The evil hero crashed through the walls of the many sheds. Captain Huggyface wait to see the evil hero flying to him in her quick speed. As she was about to kick him, he jumped high to the air and swing his palm to her face.

Huggy landed on the docks while the evil WordGirl was kneeing on the concrete floor, holding her face to the right cheek where he has hit her. The evil hero stood up slowly and look to the good Captain Huggyface. As first she was going to rush at him again, but instead she begin to giggle with a mischievous grin.

"Mine, Mine, you have proven you've gotten stronger and faster the last time my good side has ever seen. For a second there, you almost made me lost my cool," said the evil WordGirl with the grin now fading away. "But has appear that I'm going to enjoy killing you."

"Go ahead and try," said Captain Huggyface in his monkey language forming a grin on his face."But I will tell you that almost a year of working yourself out could really pay off saving people."

The two figure stare each other in the eye for both determine to defeat the other. The cape of both costume float up as the wind blow on them. It was only quiet for a moment before both of the fighting individuals rushed at each other. Evening though the evil WordGirl is faster, Huggy still has fast speed more than an average person and evening faster than his normal speed. Both begin to move their fists and feet quickly to hit the other. The evil hero was trying to at least scrape him, but the monkey still dodges her attacks. Huggy also tried the same, yet he knew this opposite hero has the same speed the good WordGirl would have, making it difficult to hit her.

They continue to try hitting and kicking each until Captain Huggyface was lucky to kick the evil hero to the ribs and hit his fist to her face, sending her feet off the ground. The evil WordGirl decide to fly up to speculate the good sidekick. It was true that Huggy gotten faster and stronger. She can't let this monkey beat her. Not by a long shot.

The evil WordGirl then inhale the air and exhale flames of red instead of the freezing breath like the good WordGirl. The flames head down to where Huggy was standing, but he moved out of the way before the flames hit the ground. The sidekick look away to see a fist connected to his left cheek. It was painful to feel the impact before he felt another force impacted to his guts. He witness the evil hero smirked before quickly hitting him everywhere on his body. He tried hard to block her attacks, yet few of her hits end up hitting him to his face or upper body. Blood was leaking out from his face on the marks he received from each hit.

"You thought..." the evil WordGirl quickly moved behind Huggy in quick speed. "...you could..." she then lift her legs to hit the sidekick, making him fly towards the docks. "...beat me? Well then..." she then fly to the docks too to catch Huggy, facing him with his face busted and damaged. "I guess you had to learn the hard way."

Thr evil hero was about the knee the good sidekick to his stomach, but Huggy flipped up in the air to kick the evil hero to her skull. She felt the hard impact, causing her to grunt in mass of pain. Then Huggy landed on the ground to quickly rushed to the evil hero, making both of them leap off the docks to splash into the water.

The sea water went slice as the two fighters didn't moving in the liquid. It was only silence before one of them was blasted off to the air. Then another blast off heading towards the first individual. The second then grab the first individual to throw towards the second. The second individual then landed on the concrete floor, with blood leaking out of the costume of non other than Captain Huggyface. The first was the evil WordGirl, who landed softly to the ground and walk towards the monkey sidekick. Huggy wanted to move, but he felt pain going through every bone of his body and the evil hero has place her foot on his skull.

"I warned you you were going to die. Though I quite enjoy the fight, you had really proven to be stronger, yet you are still going to die one way or another."

The evil hero begin to press her foot to Huggy's skull. The monkey sidekick begin to fell the pressure of his skull really bringing massive pain. In one second, he knew he was mooing to be gone and he'll never come back. The evil WordGirl was about to take out Huggy when a question mark hit her on the face. She stopped only to be confused. As she was confused, she snapped back to reality, only to find the monkey sidekick gone.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Welcome back my Wordgirl fan readers, to another chapter of "In the Words of Madness." It's been a long time since I have attended to write this chapter. I was very busy writing my other stories and I just discovered last week I had to do summer vacation homework, which I don't appreciate. Thank you guys for waiting, and now we read.**

* * *

Chapter 19: The Ray!

"Last time on this story, Captain Huggyface fought greatly against the evil opposite of our fellow hero to by some time for Dr. Two-Brains and the rest of the villains to escape and hide in the docks. In Dr. Two-Brains' labotorary, he has a plan to stop this terror once and for all. In the battle between the heroic individuals, the evil Wordgirl manage to defeat our monkey sidekick and attempt to kill him before someone saved him," announced the narrator.

In the laboratory, Dr. Two-Brains and his henchmen was searching for something while the rest of the villains rest and hide against the walls. The villains are Tobey, the Butcher and Chuck, the Evil Sandwich Making Guy. only could take a quick glimpse outside the docks from a large window to make sure the evil hero don't see them. Dr. Two-Brains continue to search before sighed in relief as he begin to push a large object that's hidden in a large cloth covered in dust. Tobey looked at the object with suspicious towards the doc before Dr. Two-Brains pull off the cloth revealing a ray.

"What on Earth is that ray you're revealing to us?" asked Tobey as he walk towards the ray.

"This my dear boy is the ray that changed everything. The ray I used eleven and a half months ago. This is ray that has create the evil that's release upon us," said Dr. Two-Brains in guilt. "This ray could help us change Wordgirl back, but I don't understand how she turned out to be this evil?"

Tobey examine the ray closely to help Dr. Two-Brains problem. The smart villain checked the programs, the settings, and the functions to be able to find the error the mouse doctor has made.

"Two-Brains, it appears this ray was never meant to create to destroy Wordgirl or any other thing. This ray was meant to turn things to it's opposites and evilly side," claimed Tobey while looking at Dr. Two-Brains in fear. "This explains why the ray hasn't destroy Wordgirl, for it hit her to turn evil and disappear to create this darken plan. She was planning all of this to happen. She wanted this to happen!"

Ms. Question appear in the lair now with Captain Huggyface in her arms. She looked panicked withthe injured sidekick with her before the henchmen came to help Huggy laid on the floor. The Butcher and Chuck walk to Huggy in shock to see how bad he was beaten from the evil Wordgirl. He was unconscious while breathing heavily in his slumber of exhaustion.

"Poor Captain Huggyface, he saved us and now he's really trashed up," said Chuck with guilt.

"I would agree with you Chuck, he looks miserably awful," said the Butcher in despair as he place his hand on the monkey's chest. "At least he's still alive. Hopefully he does leave us."

"Guys, we might need to watch out for Huggy. Wordgirl is looking for him and very much determine to hurt him much more badly than he is," announced Ms. Question.

Outside the dock, the evil Wordgirl was searching for her next victim in her list. Her anger driven her to become much more destructive as she begin to shoot out heat vision and fire breath to help her shorten her search. Fire arose at the dock with the evil opposite grinning to her deed. She look through the burning docks to see some what a familiar warehouse revealing to not bern destroyed. She was now delighted to know she might find the villains and the monkey sidekick who are hiding.

"She found us!" shouted out the 1st henchmen as he aim his cheese ray to the window. "She was burning the dock like a maniac until she notices our lair!"

"Blast!" shouted Dr. Two-Brains in anger while having tools in his hands and Tobey beside him with tools as well beside the ray. "Tobey and I need more time to fix this ray. You guys need to hold her off as best as you can! We can't let her stop us from using the ray against her to change her back."

The villains looked at each in horror to face the face the sinister hero again. They were truly afraid of her, but they knew they have to give it a shot to their finally solution to stop this madness. As they nodded in agreement, they saw Captain Huggyface beginning to rose up weakly from his aching body. He look at them with confidence to help them protect Dr. Two-Brains and Tobey as the two genius are fixing the ray.

"It looks like we are all in this together," said the Butcher in confidence.

"Yeah, I was hoping to have a great sandwich ever in this moment, but I wonder how the sandwich would really taste if I manage to live through this," said Chuck in confidence as well.

"I wondered how it would be to be a hero instead of a villain when I join the villain academy. Now I will know how it would feel like to be one," said Ms. Question in faith.

"Let's ready to help Wordgirl get her own good side back," said the 1st henchmen with the 2nd henchmen aiming their cheese ray.

The villains and Captain Huggyface were now prepare to face the creator of the madness.

"Well readers, it appears Tobey has claimed Dr. Two-Brains has never destroyed Wordgirl, but instead created a monster in Wordgirl. Evil Wordgirl has now found out the group has hidden in Dr. Two-Brains' warehouse. Now the two genius are fixing the ray as the rest of the villains and Captain Huggyface are going to protect them from the evil hero. Let's hope this madness will end for the good of the villains in Fair City," announced the narrator before the chapter ends.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hello everyone and happy late Halloween! This is XxSkullCandyxX with another suspensing and terrifying chapter of "In the Words if Madness." It has been a long hiatus during the summer up to this day where we can get the spooks and scares. Now, here's my my Halloween gift for you guys to enjoy your time. Let's read, shall we?**

**P.S: I used a bit of Superman reference because I was Superman for Halloween and I was working on this chapter before trick-or-treating.**

* * *

Chapter 20: Hold Off The Madness

"Last time on this story, Dr. Two-Brains and Tobey are trying to fix the ray that has turn Wordgirl into what she is now. Meanwhile, the evil counter-part of the faith hero has found where the villains were hiding as she was furious from what happened between her battle with the monkey sidekick, Captain Huggyface. Now the villains are going to hold back the evil hero as this could be the only attempted to get WordGirl back to normal," announced the narrator before the scene of the villains waiting for the evil counter-part is shown.

Every villains in the warehouse, Chuck, the Butcher, and Ms. Question, along with Dr. Two-Brains' henchmen was expecting a evil hero marching to the large metal door of the abandon warehouse. Dr. Two-Brains and Tobey quickly trying to arrange the function and use of the ray. Every villain waits for Wordgirl to make her move. At last, a fist through the metal door emerge as another fist punch through the door. Everyone was at high alert before the evil Wordgirl split the opening larger for her shape to fit in.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" said Wordgirl with the same sickening grin. "You are going to stop me in your prime of what you are not. I'm the hero in these kinds of situations, I'm the girl who has stop you trash from making crime, and I have the authority to stop you in one way or the other."

The villains were ready to make their move, yet one known sidekick was walking through them and close to the evil counter-part. His small body aching in pain and one of his arm danging at his side.

"Well, this is hard to choose wether I could kill you villains or punish the sidekick who betrayed me by action."

"Nobody is getting hurt!" shouted the Butcher as meat flow out of his hands in effort to stop Wordgirl. The evil hero dodges the meats in quick speed as the meat miss their target. WordGirl stare at the Butcher before getting attack by Captain Huggyface. The monkey sidekick grabbed hold of Wordgirl's arm and press them against her back. She tries to get the monkey off, yet the sidekick wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Here, have some mayos for your taste!" shouted out Chunk in a pun with his condiments gun shooting mayonnaise.

The sidekick let go of Wordgirl as she was stike by the mayonnaise. It dry up to be hard enough for the counter-part to be hold down.

"Now let's see if I can make her question herself who she is," spoke Ms. Question before shooting question marks on to the hero's face.

Wordgirl clenched her eyes to not let herself be fooled by her questioning. She has always felt for this trick, but in her now current state, she would this trick get to her head. Ms. Question notice the hero trying to fight back mentally from her questions. She use her question powers again to make the evil in the young hero out. It was a mental battle between the darkness of evil and the curiosity of lighten.

"Don't you remembered who you were?! Don't you remembered the good things you have done for many people without violence?!" shouted Ms. Question to Wordgirl.

It wasn't long before the evil Wordgirl spoke, "Yes I do, but I rather deal with my enemies slowly and painfully."

In a flash, Wordgirl broke free from the mayonnaise and the mental attacks. The next thing she did was going to Ms. Question as fast as bullet. The villain was then held above her feet as Wordgirl was going to use her heat vision. Her eyes glowing in dark red in rage, but then she was struck in the face by Dr. Two-Brains' 1st henchmen with his cheese gun. Ms. Question got away from Wordgirl while she tries to wipe the cheese off her, yet she was put down with more meat products by the Butcher and more condiments of ketchup, mustard, and mayonnaise by Chunk.

"Come on Two-Brains! We can't hold her off this long," said the Butcher in exhaustion from producing meat from his hands.

"You got to hurry!" quickly said Chuck as he notice the condiments was going to run out.

Dr. Two-Brains and Tobey needs more time in fixing the coordinates in the ray. The coordinates has to be change in order for the function to properly do what it can.

"We are trying our best! We just need approximately four minutes," announced Tobey as he continues to work on the ray.

As the two villains work continue to fix the ray, they saw the mad hero breach out of the pile of meat and food products. The twisted Wordgirl is now beyond rage as she feels embarrassed and humiliated to be easily hold back by these second rated villains.

"You know, I should have Ms. Power end you guys when she had the chance, but I guess it proves I'm still have kindness to you guys," argued the mad hero. "Now the kindness is gone, I could finish what she was trying to finish."

In that moment, her eyes glow red and the heat vision start to burn through what was on her way. She almost slice all the villains in two if it wasn't for Captain Huggyface to grab her by the neck and try to change her direction where the beams was targeting. Huggyface move her head up to let the beams hit the ceiling, yet she stops her heat vision and tries to reach the monkey sidekick on her back. Pieces of the ceiling cause the villains to be block between them and Huggy with Wordgirl. He tried to avoid her grim to distract her from doing any harm. It didn't last as Huggy was grabbed by the collar and felt heavy punches on his torso.

"I feel that I'm being too easy for you," spoke the evil hero before given another heavy punch on Huggy. "You're my sidekick so you can just disobey me. Well now feel my power punching up constantly!"

The punches were quicker and hard to cause blood pouring out the sidekick's mouth. He felt so much pain that could be impossible for any other being to suffer through. It looks like the end of Captain Huggyface.

"No is not!"

Wordgirl saa the pieces of the ceiling crumbled as Dr. Two-Brains was aiming the ray at the evil counter-part.

"This is for everything you have done!" shouted Dr. Two-Brains before Tobey then set the ray at his evil crush and the two fire the large ray at her.

The ray color was blue which struck the target quickly to begin it's effects.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Well fellow readers, we have finally made it to the last chapter of "In the Words of Madness." It has been fun writing this story to you guys and thank you so much for getting into the story. Let's read, shall we?**

* * *

Chapter 21: The End of the Madness

"Previously on WordGirl, the villains and Captain Huggyface battled the evil hero with all their might, yet the evil hero has cause many damages to some of the villains and Huggy. It was a brutal battle before Tobey and Dr. Two-Brains reverse the ray and used it against the hero, trying to cure the madness that belongs to Wordgirl. Now we will see if the madness has finally stop," announced the narrator before the scene shows a trashed laboratory from the previous battle.

The laboratory of Dr. Two-Brains was trashed from the ceiling partly melted because of the heat vision, the walls bended because of Wordgirl's strength, and the food product weapons the villains used to handled the hero. The villains are looking around the destruction the evil hero created when they fought with their best efforts, but they are also looking for the hero. They feared it might be a trick until they saw Dr. Two-Brains and Tobey standing in front of the ray they worked on. This means they did it. They fixed the hero they know and love.

They walked to the two smart villains where they saw WordGirl and Captain Huggyface down to the floor. Huggy was bruised and hurt from the battled as Wordgirl lay on the floor peacefully.

"Did you did it? Did you stopped her with your ray?" asked Ms. Question, feeling the ray may not got the job done.

"We hope we do. We just got to see if Wordgirl is herself again," said Dr. Two-Brains in exhaustion.

Tobey then walk to the hero and the sidekick with the rest of the villains watched what Tobey was trying to do. He grab hold of Captain Huggyface with some struggle from seeing closely how hurt the money sidekick was hurt. The Butcher saw Tobey's reaction to the sidekick and assist to grab the sidekick to himself.

"Hey money bubble, how are you doing?" asked the Butcher quietly.

Huggy opens one of his eye that wasn't harmed from the evil hero's battle and gave the Butcher a thumb up from his hurt arm.

"Hey, when this is done, I'm going to give my best meat for you to eat. Would you?"

Huggy nodded to bring a smile to the Butcher.

Tobey walked up to the hero he had a crush on, yet he was aware of her since her madness started. He was afraid to get near her, but he wants to know if the ray did fixed her back to her old self again. The same personality that made the boy have his crush on the female hero. Tobey got next to the fallen hero and got to his knees to see the herp closely. He couldn't tell if she did change back since she looks the same but act differently. There's got to be something to see if Wordgirl is herself again. Then he got an idea that only Wordgirl always do.

"Hey Wordgirl, what's the definition of trance again?" asked Tobey, knowing the hero can define any word with no sweat. This got to work for Tobey to know if Wordgirl is back to normal.

"..." Wordgirl didn't respond.

"..." She hasn't said anything yet.

"The definition... of t-trance is..." Wordgirl began to define the word. "...any state of awareness or consciousness other than normal waking consciousness."

Wordgirl then got up with struggle to stand in front of the villains who couldn't believe their friendly hero is back. She rub her eyes and yawned as if she was asleep to whole time.

"I felt like I was in a trance before waking here. Speaking of which, why am I here?"

"Well Wordgirl... It's kinda of hard to tell you," said the Butcher as he held Captain Huggyface closed to the friendly hero.

"Huggy! What happened to you?!" panicked as she grab hold of Huggy bride style. "Who did this to you?"

"You did Wordgirl," said Dr. Two-Brains walking closing to Wordgirl. "From our previous fight, I shot you with a ray that was going to make you disappear, but from almost a year you started this movement that cause more chaos than any hero has ever committed. That's also make you unaware of yourself as you use this power of words in the movement that kill almost all the villains in this city except for us."

Wordgirl look at the villain in front of her with horror. She would never cause this kind of action to stop villains. Heck, she didn't think of hurting the villains, which she knew were people who just want to be someone better in their own way.

"When you did tried to fight ud, your sidekick fought you off with best of his determination to protect us. He try everything for us to be safe, which allow Tobey and I to use the ray in a different mode to turn you back," Dr. Two-Brains added.

The hero look at Huggy with her apologetic expression, as tears form her eyes and stream down to her cheeks. Her sadness towards one of her best friend she never thought to hurt was terribly hurt by her own hands. This cause Wordgirl to lay Huggy down on the floor and sat beside him.

"Huggy... I'm so sorry to done this to you. I would never want to hurt," said Wordgirl tearfully hugging her sidekick monkey.

Huggy hug her back to accept her apologize. They embrace each other for a long time before they Huggy let go and close his eyes slowly. As he was closing his eyes, he whispered to the hero something in his monkey language. This took a short amount of time before he finally shifted and close his eyes fully.

"Huggy? Captain Huggyface?" said Wordgirl struggling to know her sidekick has finally kick the bucket. "No!"

She shout at the top of her lungs to cause her voice to echo throughout the laboratory and to the city itself. Every villains felt the same sadness Wordgirl is feeling to now lost a sidekick of a hero. The same sidekick who was friendly and worked with the friendly hero before the madness corrupted her. He defended them in order to get Wordgirl back. He fought with everything he got to saved them, yet now he passed away.

"He's gone, and it's all because of me," Wordgirl said with sorrow. "But he knows the Wordgirl fought with wasn't actually me. It was another me!"

"What's this! Huggy told Becky that the evil Wordgirl isn't the real Wordgirl, which brings so many questions to the villains who fought this evil hero. Is there a way to support this fact from Huggy? Will the villains believe her? Find out in the next chapter of a new story," announced the narrator before the story concludes.

* * *

**A/N: Well, this is a cliffhanger ending that will bring you readers to think about Huggy's last words. Is the evil Wordgirl a different person or a different personality of Wordgirl from Dr. Two-Brains' ray. Is it Wordgirl's fault? Then you guys will find out in the next story that's the sequel to "In the Words of Madness."**


End file.
